1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an image recording/reproducing apparatus having a first and second devices located in one casing and wherein, the image recording/reproducing apparatus is capable of maintaining the system in stable state in the event of power loss, by searching and removing the data abnormally recorded in the second device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies of broadcasting signal digitalization and compression, image recording/reproducing apparatuses that record broadcasting signals on a recording medium and also reproduces such recorded data from the recording medium, are being designed with more functions.
Among such image recording/reproducing apparatuses, a combination type having a first and second device for performing independent functions has been marketed and is, provided with the function of reproducing audio/video (A/V) signals. For the purpose of present description, the combination type of image recording/reproducing apparatus having first and second devices therein will be referred to an image recording/reproducing apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically showing a DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus having a DVD-ROM and a hard disc drive (HDD) in one casing.
As shown in FIG. 1, the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 includes a DVD-ROM 12 and a hard disc drive (HDD) 14 combined in one casing. The DVD-ROM 12 reproduces data from a recording medium, and HDD 14 records data and reproduces recorded data. While the DVD-ROM 12 and the HDD 14 function independently, they also communicate via an interface which is capable of transmitting and receiving data of both DVD-ROM 12, and HDD 14. Generally, the DVD-ROM 12 reproduces data of optical disc recording medium such as a digital video disk (DVD), audio compact disk (CD), video CD and MP3 CD.
The DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 can receive external broadcasting signals, and record the received data on the HDD 14 and output the recorded data externally. Further, the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 can output to external devices data such as externally-received broadcasting signals, data reproduced from the DVD-ROM 12, and data reproduced from the HDD 14. The DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 outputs the broadcasting signals and data to corresponding devices such as audio amp 15, TV 17 and camcorder 19 in accordance with the characteristics of the output. Further, the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 can record on the HDD 14 the data reproduced from the audio amp 15, the TV 17 and the camcorder 19.
The DVD/HDD image (or feature) recording/reproducing apparatus 10 is additionally provided with the function of recording externally-input data on the HDD 14, in addition to the data reproduced from the DVD-ROM 12.
However, in recording the data on the HDD 14 of the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10, there are instances in which unnecessary or abnormally-recorded data are recorded. For example, the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10 cannot process data in a format which is different than the formats acceptable to the HDD 14. Accordingly, such data in the unacceptable format occupies space on the HDD 14, minimizing efficient space utilization of storage capacity. This is an example of unnecessary data.
In another instances, data may be missing from the HDD 14 even while there is a list of the data in the recording space of HDD 14. In this situation, as reproducing is performed with respect to the HDD 14 to reproduce the list of data, error occurs in the DVD/HDD image recording/reproducing apparatus 10, causing the system to stop the entire operation.
Furthermore, deleting data that unnecessarily occupies recording space on the HDD 14, causes great inconvenience to the user because he/she is required to search the recording space of HDD 14 and check the data as searched.